Criminal
by Megan Devonne
Summary: Ella era una chica que tenía todo, él también lo tenía todo, pero con una diferencia… Era un criminal buscado por la ley, ¿Qué pasaría si el destino los juntara? ¿Ella aceptaría ser una criminal solo para estar a su lado? o ¿Olvidara que lo conoció y seguirá con su vida sin él?... Fanfic inspirado en la canción de Britney Spears "Criminal". Universo alterno. Gwen/Duncan
1. Chapter 1

Gwen, una chica de 19 años que desde sus 12 años fue una niña que no necesitaba nada ¿Razón? Su madre se había casado con un hombre rico, tenía una fortuna enorme, no tenía hijos así que crio a Gwen y a su hermano menor como si lo fueran, no era un hombre malo, es más, era un hombre que velaba por el bienestar de la familia de la chica gótica. A Patrick, el padrastro de Gwen, no le importaba que ella fuera gótica, nunca le importo, siempre respeto sus gustos y sus decisiones, incluso cuando descubrió que a la chica le gustaba leer, mando a hacer una biblioteca enorme y con libros solo escogidos por ella, cuando descubrió que le gustaba el arte, mando a construir una sala de arte solo para ella y justo al lado de su habitación hicieron un pequeño cuarto con un sistema de sonido enorme para que ella escuchara música a su antojo y a todo volumen, podía hacerlo ya que esa habitación era especial para que ningún ruido saliera. Gwen sabía que su estilo gótico se tenía que ir cuando iban a alguna estúpida fiesta de niños ricos, tenía que vestirse con vestidos elegantes, aunque todos eran negros, y su labial negro se tenía que ir, aunque el resto de su maquillaje seguía siendo el mismo... Pero tenía que aceptar que de todos modos le gustaba ver sus labios rojos, se le veía muy bien. Ella odiaba a todos esos niños ricos, algunos se le habían declarado, pero ella no los tomaba en cuenta, simplemente no le gustaban, para ella esos chicos eran aburridos, todos estaban estudiando para ser doctores, abogados o alguna carrera aburrida típica de niño rico, Gwen quería algo más, un reto de chico, pero aun no encontraba uno… Hasta esa noche.

La familia Harris estaba lista para salir de la gran mansión, Amy, la madre de Gwen, estaba lista para salir, no sin antes preguntarle a su hija si quería ir a esa fiesta

.-Gwen, hija ¿Estás segura que quieres ir? Después de todo no es una fiesta tan importante

.-Mamá, no importa… Quiero ir – No sabía porque, pero la chica gótica tenía un presentimiento, no sabía si era bueno o malo, pero quería averiguarlo

.-Mmm… Está bien, vamos – La madre de Gwen salió junto con su hija de la mansión

En el camino, como siempre, iban hablando de cosas cotidianas, se había hecho costumbre hablar en los viajes, al principio había sido incomodo, pero luego todo se volvió más relajado para todos. Al llegar, como siempre se bajaron de la gran limusina y el conductor fue a estacionarla, al entrar todos se fueron por su lado, su hermano fue con unos niños de su edad que aunque eran ricos, eran muy traviesos, y ella fue con su amiga Leshawna, esa chica, su única mejor amiga, se conocían desde que Gwen fue a su primera fiesta de ricos, después de eso Gwen pidió que la cambiaran al mismo instituto privado al que iba su nueva amiga. Ambas chicas estaban hablando tranquilamente pero Gwen fue por algo de tomar y se alejo de Leshawna**, **cuando apareció él, Harry, él era el ex novio de Gwen, claro, ates de que ella saliera con Trent, su otro ex. Harry era arrogante, machista y no le gustaban los pobres, sinceramente Gwen siempre se pregunto porque estuvo con él, pero nunca llegaba a una respuesta lógica. El chico era alto, tenia ojos verdes, su cabello era rubio y su tés era tostada. Harry se acerco a la chica gótica y le susurro al oído_** "¿Podrías intentar sonreír por lo menos una vez?, es vergonzoso, te vez como si estuvieras en un funeral… ¿Por qué no nos muestras tu linda carita? ¿Ah?"**_ el chico le sonrió de forma arrogante, pero Gwen miro hacia otro lado y eso molesto a Harry

.-Oye, cuando te hable mírame a la cara y no me faltes el respeto – Dijo Harry, tomando a Gwen fuertemente por la barbilla, ella solo se soltó del agarre y se fue rápido del lugar

Un grupo de conocidos de Harry se le quedo viendo ante la escena que había hecho

.-Siento lo que paso chicos – Se disculpo el rubio

Gwen estaba en el baño, mirando su reflejo en el espejo, se admiro un poco el rostro y seco una lagrima que caía por su mejilla para luego volver a admirarse, tomo un perfume y se hecho en el cuello, se quito el labial rojo y se volvió a pintar los labios, esta vez con su acostumbrado color negro y luego se repaso un poco el maquillaje, antes de salir y encarar a Harry

Al salir del baño vio al chico rubio con otra chica que conocía muy bien, Heather, esa chica odiaba a Gwen, desde la primera vez que la vio, pero ella sabía que si la ignoraba, la chica se aburría y se iba enfadada al no lograr su objetivo, el cual era molestar a la chica gótica, aunque si había veces en las que le respondía a alguno de sus insultos, es que ¿Como no responderle a alguien tan molesta?

Al ver la escena, a Gwen se le hizo muy divertido decirle unas cuantas cosas a la pelinegra odiosa, así que se acerco a ellos

.-Veo que no estás trabajando en la esquina esta noche – Dijo Gwen, posicionándose entre ambos

.-Lo siento mucho – Se disculpo Harry - ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – Volvió a decir tomando a Gwen del brazo y sacándola del lugar

Cuando ya estuvieron afuera el chico comenzó a alzar la voz

.- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a faltarme el respeto de esa manera?! – Puso a Gwen frente a él - ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!, ¡¿Con quién crees que estas tratando?! – En ese momento le dio una cachetada a la chica gótica

Pero un chico con chaqueta de cuero, el cual Gwen dedujo, era Punk, golpeo a Harry en el estomago, pero cuando la chica pensaba que ya había terminado, el chico punk volvió a golpearlo pero esta vez fue en la cara, Gwen pensó que ya había quedado satisfecho, pero se volvió a equivocar, el chico con chaqueta de cuero lo golpeo una última vez en el rostro, a lo que el rubio cayó al suelo. El punk se volteo y observo a Gwen, haciendo que ella lo pudiera ver mejor, tenía aspecto de criminal, aunque sus ojos eran azules, haciendo que en un momento ella se perdiera en ellos

.- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto el chico, sacándola de su transe

.- Si – Respondió ella

La gótica observo a su ex novio con algo de odio y se acerco

.- Espera – Le dijo Gwen al chico de cresta verde

Se acerco más a Harry y lo golpeo en su entrepierna, haciendo que el rubio se retorciera de dolor

.- Ahora si estoy bien – Volvió a decir Gwen

El chico con chaqueta de cuero invito a la gótica a subirse a su motocicleta, al principio la chica no sabía si aceptar, ya que si se iba su madre, Patrick, su hermanito y Leshawna se podían preocupar, pero cuando el punk le regalo una sonrisa, la chica sin pensarlo se subió a la motocicleta y el chico arranco

En el camino Gwen no dijo nada, estaba sonrojada y agradecia que no iban en un automóvil, porque de ser así, estaba segura que su acompañante se burlaría de ella, es que ¿Como no estaría sonrojada?, si lo estaba abrazando por la cintura y se sentía tan, ¿Bien?... Era una sensación rara, nunca lo había sentido por otro chico, ni siquiera por Trent, era algo raro y de verdad quería saber porque se sentía así

.-Y… Dime nena, ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto él

.-Mi nombre es Gwen ¿Y el tuyo?

.-… - No estaba seguro si responderle, pero algo en esa chica le inspiraba confianza, cosa rara en él, normalmente tardaba en confiar en los demás – Me llamo Duncan

.-Y… Bueno… ¿Qué edad tienes? – Volvió a preguntar ella

.-Pronto cumpliré 20

.- ¿Cuándo? - ¿Desde cuándo se había puesto tan curiosa?

.- Je, eres curiosa

Ella se sonrojo

.-Pero te lo diré… Dentro de dos semanas

.-Ya veo

.- ¿Y tú?, ¿Qué edad tienes? - Ahora pregunto él

.-19

El chico no respondió

.-Ahora… - Se detuvo, se quito el casco y observo a Gwen - ¿En dónde vives?

.- ¿Eh? – Solo eso pudo decir, es que él la observaba con sus ojos azules que para ese momento, ya la volvían loca

.- ¿Qué?, ¿Quieres que te lleve a mi casa? – Le sonrió de forma picara

.- ¡No!... Yo solo… Te iré dando las indicaciones ¿Si?

.-Como quieras dulzura

.- No me digas así

.- Esta bien muñeca, cálmate

Duncan se volvió a poner el casco y arranco nuevamente, en el camino Gwen le fue dando las indicaciones, hasta que por fin llegaron. En la entrada uno de los guardias observo extrañado a Gwen, no entendía el por qué había vuelto sin su familia y en vez de eso había llegado con un chico con aspecto de delincuente, aunque el chico se le hacía familiar

.- Hola – Saludo ella

.- Ehh… Hola – El guardia de la mansión solo abrió las enormes puertas, mientras la pareja entraba

A llegar a la puerta de entrada, la chica se bajo de la motocicleta y observo a Duncan

.- Gracias – Dijo ella

.- No fue nada muñeca

.- Está bien… Entonces… ¿Este es el adiós? – Dijo Gwen con algo de tristeza

Duncan noto eso

.- ¿Quién lo dice?

.- ¿Eh?

.- Ahora sé dónde vives

.- ¿Y que con eso?

.- Que puedo volver cualquier día

.- Pero hay miles de guardias alrededor de toda la mansión

.- ¿Y?

.- No podrás entrar a menos que yo de la orden

.- Eso es lo que crees

.- Pero...

.- Solo espérame y recuerda que puedo venir a visitarte en cualquier momento

Gwen solo asintió y le sonrió, en ese momento Duncan no pudo evitar sonreír al igual que ella, algo en esa chica lo hacía sentir cosas, cosas que no había sentido por nadie más. El chico punk se fue y Gwen lo observaba mientras lo hacía, esa era la primera vez que conocía a un chico así, que no fuera como el resto, estaba segura que las palabras del chico iban a ser cumplidas, que lo iba a volver a ver tarde o temprano… Aunque si lo pensaba bien… Era mejor temprano.

* * *

**_Bueno, hola a todos_**

**_A penas escuche la canción se me vino a la mente Duncan, ciertamente tenia este fanfic en mente desde hace mucho, pero por cosas de la vida (Otros fanfics pendientes :3) no pude subirlo (Sigo teniendo un fanfic pendiente xD Pero cuando tengo una idea en mente y no la escribo de inmediato, la idea se me va)_**

**_Este capitulo, no se... Hay algo que no me gusto, pero bueno_**

**_Espero sus reviews y se los contestare en el próximo capitulo_**

**_Hasta pronto_**


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente Gwen se despertó temprano, se dio una ducha, se puso algo do y bajo a desayunar. Al llegar, ya estaban su hermano, Patrick y su madre desayunando, la chica se sentó al frente de su hermano y los sirvientes dejaron frente a ella su desayuno

.-Y… Dime hija, ¿Con quién te viniste ayer? – Pregunto Amy, mirando a su hija

.- ¡Eh! Am… Yo… Am… Un… amigo – Respondió Gwen

.- Y ¿Qué amigo seria ese? – Volvió a preguntar la mayor

.-Amm…

Patrick noto que la chica estaba nerviosa, así que decidió intervenir

.-Vamos Amy, deja a Gwen en paz, lo importante es que está bien y está aquí ¿No?, deja de hacerle tantas preguntas y déjala desayunar – Al terminar de hablar, miro a Gwen y le guiño un ojo y la chica entendía ese gesto, ya que el hombre siempre que la sacaba de un aprieto le guiñaba el ojo y eso se significaba un "De nada"

(Amm… no se en donde escribir Patrick era físicamente, lo voy a hacer aquí… Él era alto, algo musculoso gracias a los ejercicios que hacia diarios, tenía el cabello negro, ojos azules y tenía la tez blanca)

Eran las 4 de la tarde y Gwen estaba sola en esa gran mansión, estaba completamente aburrida, ya se había dado un baño en la piscina, había escuchado música, había dibujado y había visto s de terror en la sala de cine que tenían en la mansión, la chica ni siquiera le había pedido el número de teléfono a Duncan. Duncan, ese nombre no se había salido de sus pensamientos desde que lo conoció, sus cabello, sus ojos, todo en él le había encantado, definitivamente ese era el tipo de chico que ella buscaba. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando escucho un ruido en su ventana, se volteo y vio esa silueta que ella tanto anhelaba ver, era Duncan

.-Hola nena – Dijo el chico

.-Ehh… Hola – Respondió ella

.- ¿Te sorprende verme o qué?

.- Pero claro que me sorprende verte, después de todo nunca pensé que hablaras en serio cuando dijiste "recuerda que puedo venir a visitarte cualquier día"

.- ¿Enserio? Pensé que había sonado convincente

.- Pues no lo hiciste

.- Bueno, entonces ahora sabes que es verdad

.-… Sí, eso creo… Pero, ¿ entraste? y ¿Qué haces aquí?

.- Secreto y… Vine a verte

.-… - Gwen se sonrojo

Duncan lo noto

.- Jejeje, bueno ¿Y qué haces para divertirte en este lugar?

.- ¿Me ves haciendo algo divertido?

.- Mmm… ¿Qué dices si nos divertimos a mi manera?

.- ¿Y cuál sería "Tu manera?

.- ¿Quieres averiguarlo?

.- Claro

En ese momento Duncan pensó que aquella chica era la primera que ni siquiera lo pensaba antes de responder… Y también era la primera que respondía que si

Ambos chicos salieron de la mansión, aunque salieron tal y como Duncan entro… por arriba de la enorme pared de alrededor de la mansión. Llegaron a un lugar extraño, al que Gwen nunca había ido

.- ¿En dónde estamos? – Pregunto ella

.- Un lugar divertido – Respondió el punk

.- ¿A sí?

.- Claro

.- Mmm…

.- Vamos nena

En ese momento apareció un chico de mediana estatura, castaño y con ojos marrones

.- Hola Duncan – Saludo aquel chico

.- Hola Don – Respondió Duncan

.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

.- Vengo a divertirme con…

.- ¿Tu nueva chica?

.- No Don… No es mi chica, es mi amiga y se llama Gwen

.- Así que Gwen… Y no es tu chica… En ese caso – Se acerco a Gwen – Hola, Soy Don y soy soltero

-Amm… Hola – Saludo ella

.- Oye Casanova, dame las armas ¿Quieres? – Interrumpió Duncan, mientras se llevaba a Don lejos de Gwen

.- Aguafiestas, la chica es muy linda y no me molestaría tener una guerra con ella en mi cama

.- De acuerdo ¡Ya está! – El punk tomo de la mano a Gwen y se la llevo del lugar

.- ¿Qué te sucede? – Dijo la chica mientras el punk seguía llevándosela

.- Nada – Mintió él, ya que sabía que estaba celoso, lo cual era raro en él porque siempre que Don decía algo así de alguna de las chicas que ah tenido, Duncan siempre se reía, pero ahora había reaccionado de una manera completamente diferente. Se estaban acercando a la motocicleta de Duncan, cuando él vio a la policía un poco más alejada del lugar pero aun así Gwen y Duncan estaban visibles si se acercaban a la motocicleta

.- Ehh… Nena, mejor vamos a otro lado – Duncan cambio de dirección

.- Pero…

.- Solo vamos a… - El chico se dio cuenta de que los policías se habían ido – Mejor volvamos – Volvió a cambiar de dirección, esta vez, a su motocicleta

En la motocicleta del chico, Gwen se negó a subir

.- ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto Duncan

.- Dime la verdad – La chica se cruzó de brazos

.- ¿Qué verdad?

.- ¿Por qué ese cambio de dirección cuando estaba la policía?

.- Es que…

.- ¿Y?

.- Esta bien… Te lo diré en tu casa ¿Sí?

.- De acuerdo

Al llegar a la mansión, volvieron a entrar por la enorme pared y al entrar en la habitación de Gwen, ella se sentó en su cama y espero a que Duncan comenzara a hablar

.- Muy bien… ¿Qué hora es? – Dijo él

.- ¿Para qué quieres saber la hora?

.- Solo dime

.- Son las... – Miro el reloj de su habitación – 5

.- Las noticias ya comenzaron

.- ¿Noticias?

.- Si, es más fácil que explicártelo, dame el control del televisor

.- Ten – La gótica le dio el control al punk

Al encender el televisor, la mujer de las noticias estaba hablando de algo sobre los celulares, pero luego cambio el tema

.- En otras noticias, el criminal más buscado de la ciudad volvió a aparecer, Duncan, esta vez robo una enorme cantidad de dinero del banco central, siempre, no dejo rastro alguno, las cámaras lo captaron solo 5 segundos, ¿Fueron 5 segundos de mala suerte? O ¿Fueron 5 segundos en los que él quiso ser visto? – Dijo la mujer de las noticias con una foto del chico al lado izquierdo de su cabeza

En ese momento Gwen apago el televisor

.- Fueron 5 segundos de mala suerte – Dijo Duncan

.- Así que eres un criminal – Gwen estaba impresionada

.- Sí, bueno… ¿Qué no lees diarios o vez noticias?

.- Ciertamente no y con respecto a lo de que eres un crminal... Eso es… Genial

.- Sabia que me ibas a dar un discurso de… Espera ¿Qué?

.- Es genial que seas un criminal, digo, no es bueno ni nada de eso pero es genial que me lo hayas dicho

.- ¿A sí? - El chico seguía incrédulo

.- Claro, sospeche algo cuando sucedió lo de los policías, pero nunca pensé que mis sospechas fueran ciertas

.- Entonces ¿No me vas a dar un discurso de "Todo eso es malo Duncan"? – Lo último lo dijo imitando la voz de Gwen, aunque sin éxito alguno

.- Claro que no… Apuesto a que todos te dan ese típico discurso ¿No?

.- Para mi mala suerte, si

.- No te preocupes, yo no lo haré

.- Te lo agradezco nena - Ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos

.- Ahora, una última pregunta - Dijo Gwen

.- Dime - Ahora hablo Duncan

.- ¿Qué hacías en esa mansión cuando nos conocimos?

.- Bueno, necesitaba dinero y esa familia es muy rica

.- Jejeje, ya veo

.- Bueno, me voy muñeca

.- ¿Por qué? – Dijo la chica, algo triste

.- Porque la policía es rápida cuando saben que cometí un robo, no tardaran en salir a buscarme

.- Ya veo, pero espera… Dame tu número de celular

.- De acuerdo – Duncan le dio su número – Ahora dame el tuyo – Le sonrió a la chica

.- Claro – También le dio su número

.- Ahora sí, nos vemos nena

.- Nos vemos

Cuando Duncan se fue, Gwen se quedo pensando

.- ¿Qué pasaría si… Yo decidiera convertirme en criminal?

* * *

_**Lo acepto, en este capitulo mi inspiración fue NULA, no quede conforme, no lo se, no me gusto, pero bueno, era subir esto o nada cx**_

_**Esta bien, hasta el próximo capitulo**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde el último encuentro de Gwen y Duncan, la chica diariamente había escuchado sobre el punk en las noticias y había leído sobre él en los diarios y en algunas noticias escuchaba sobre ambos, aunque nadie sabia quien era, solo sabían que "quizás" el chico tuviera una acompañante

Gwen no podía creerlo, había robado bancos, tiendas, mini-supers y muchos lugares junto a Duncan, ese chico era un caso, pero a ella no le importaba. Siempre que iban a robar algún lugar él le decía que se cubriera el rostro, ya que si había alguna cámara prefería mil veces más que lo capturaran a él que a ella, ese gesto era lindo de su parte, Gwen nunca pensó que Duncan tuviera un lado así.

Dejo sus pensamientos de lado cuando llego a su enorme piscina, le encantaba darse baños en ese lugar, claro, cuando no había nadie que la molestara y ese era de esos momentos, ya que nuevamente se había quedado sola en casa. Estaba relajadamente dándose un baño, cuando escucho una voz extremadamente familiar

.- Hola, nena – Saludo Duncan

.- Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Gwen

.- Nada, solo pasaba por el lugar y decidí visitarte

.- ¿Enserio?

.- No, simplemente vine porque tú me mandaste 10 mensajes, ¿O no lo recuerdas?

.- ¡Ah, sí! Eso… Bueno, solo te quería invitar a venir a mi casa, después de todo estoy sola

.- ¿De verdad es eso? ¿O es que no puedes estar alejada de mí por tanto tiempo?

.- Sí, claro – Dijo ella de forma sarcástica – Estaba tan sola que necesitaba verte – Salió del agua

.- Eso ya lo sé, nena

.- Sí y supongo que también sabes que me gustas tanto que quiero estar las 24 horas contigo

.- Sí, también lo sabia – Dijo Duncan con un aire de grandeza, Gwen odiaba que hiciera eso, aunque por otra parte se veia atractivo – Porque sé que me amas

.- ¡Claro que no!

.- Sí

.- No

.- Si

.- No

En cada "Si" y "No" que daban, se acercaban más y más, la chica no podía creer que en solo segundos estuvieran a solo unos centímetros el uno del otro

.- Vamos Gwen, solo acepta que te gusto – Volvió a decir Duncan

.- Tú no me gustas – Dijo Gwen

.- Puedo probar que mientes

.- ¿A sí?, ¿Cómo?

.- De esta forma – En ese momento, la beso

El beso que Duncan le dio a Gwen fue salvaje y apasionado, nunca nadie la había besado así. La gótica no pudo contenerse y le devolvió el beso con igual de intensidad

Esa chica lo volvía loco, desde que le pidió que robaran aquel mini-súper sus sentimientos se fueron aclarando, esa chica era osada, rebelde, sexy, nunca conoció a alguien como ella. En medio del beso, no saben cómo, pero cayeron a la piscina, fue un momento excitante, Duncan nunca pensó que las películas en las que los actores se besaban en las piscinas fueran así.

Gwen tomo de la camiseta a Duncan y se la quito, ciertamente si no lo hacia ella lo haría él, eso le dio la confianza suficiente al chico para bajar sus manos desde las caderas de Gwen hasta su trasero, lo masajeo, haciendo que ella gimiera por lo bajo, las manos de la chica pasaban por toda la espalda de Duncan y en momentos rasguñaban su piel, ella le estaba desabrochando el pantalón al chico cuando…

El pequeño hermanito de Gwen había llegado y como siempre grito "¡Gwen, ya llegue!", la pareja no lo podía odiar más en ese momento. Ambos de inmediato salieron del agua y corrieron hacia la habitación de la gótica, el pequeño hermano de Gwen fue directamente hacia la habitación de su hermana y toco la puerta

.- Gwen, ¿Estás aquí? – Pregunto el chico

.- Sí… Am… Espera – Respondió la chica, casi al borde del pánico ya que no encontraba lugar para esconder a Duncan, ciertamente tenia muchos lugares para esconderlo, pero gracias al pánico no podía pensar con claridad

.- No, no importa, solo quería saber si estabas, no te preocupes, estaré en mi cuarto – Volvió a decir el pequeño

.- Está bien – Por fin la gótica se tranquilizo

.- Y ahora… ¿Cómo me seco? – A Duncan no le parecía importar mucho lo que sucedió en la piscina hace unos minutos

.- Amm…

.- ¿Y?

.- Ven, vamos a mi baño, ahí está mi secador de cabello, puedes secarte con el

.- Está bien

Ambos se dirigieron al baño, Duncan se quito la camiseta y comenzó a secarla, Gwen seguía sin entender porque Duncan se había tomado tan bien el que ellos casi… Bueno, digamos las cosas como son, ellos casi tienen sexo, eso era como… Algo la saco de sus pensamientos

.- ¿Qué haremos mañana? – Pregunto Duncan mientras se ponía la camisa, ya seca

.- Mmm… - Gwen comenzó a pensarlo un momento

.- Me dijeron que había un mini-super en el que solo está un idiota atendiendo todo el día

.- Entonces, ¿Vamos?

.- Claro, muñeca

.- Yo… - El celular de Duncan comenzó a sonar - ¿Qué?... No… Te dije que ya no… Yo solo voy a revisar y tú vas… Está bien… Adiós

.- ¿Qué sucede?

.-… Nena… ¿Me acompañarías a mi casa?

.- ¿A tu casa?

.- Sí, necesito que vamos porque tengo que hacer unas cosas… ¿Qué dices?

.-… Bien, vamos

.- Genial

Ambos salieron por el enorme muro de la mansión y se dirigieron hacia la casa de Duncan.

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo de "Criminal"**

.- Ultimas noticias… El criminal más buscado de la ciudad fue encontrado nuevamente, pero esta vez, con una mujer, ambos criminales son buscados por la policía y esta vez, los oficiales aseguraron que los buscaran hasta ser encontrados… Vivos o muertos – Dijo el hombre de las noticias mientras tenia la foto de la pareja a su lado izquierdo

En la casa de Gwen

.- ¡¿QUÉ?!... ¡No puede ser que esa sea Gwen… MI Gwen!

…

.- Pero mamá estoy enamorada de un criminal y este tipo de amor no es racional es físico - Dijo Gwen mientras observaba de frente a su madre

…

.- Amiga, ese chico es muy malo para ti… Mantente alejada, él es como un perro extraviado – Le dijo Leshawna a Gwen, mientras ambas estaban sentadas en la cama de la morena

* * *

**_Hola_**

**_Disculpen mi tardanza, es que tuve problemas con mi computadora y blah, blah, blah_**

**_Pero ahora que el problema se soluciono, intentare publicar más seguido_**

**_Ciertamente, no le veo más de 5 capítulos a este fanfic_**

**_Bueno, eso es todo... Nos vemos_**

**_Un review de tu parte? :3_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Este capitulo tiene contenido sexual, así que si son menores... O no saben de donde vienen los bebes xD, no lean esto... A no ser que no quieran esperar para saberlo o no quieran esperar a que sus padres les den su "charla"._**

**_Sin nada más que decir, a leer :3_**

* * *

Al llegar al lugar, Gwen se sentó en la cama de Duncan y observo lo que hacia él, estaba inspeccionando, ¿La ciudad?, después de meditarlo unos segundos se dio cuenta de que él, siendo un criminal, tenía que estar al tanto de todo, los policías que patrullaban, los lugares deshabitados, etc. La chica se puso de pie y inspecciono un poco más de cerca cada lugar, al llegar a un mueble lleno de pequeñas puertas, abrió una al azar y encontró algo que no le sorprendió mucho, era una pistola, la chica la tomo entre sus manos y la observo detenidamente, por alguna razón le intereso aquella arma, cuando tenía sus "salidas" con Duncan, él nunca le había dado una pistola, simplemente porque él era el que intimidaba al hombre de la caja y ella robaba todo. Duncan se dio cuenta de lo que hacia la chica y fue hacia ella, Gwen sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de ella y volteo algo asustada, pero al darse cuenta de que era Duncan, se tranquilizo. El chico la observo un momento y movió unos mechones de cabello de la cara de ella, Gwen por otro lado se había perdido en los ojos del chico, hasta que no lo soporto más y lo beso apasionadamente, a lo que él no tardo en corresponder.

Gwen no espero ni 5 segundos y quito la camiseta del chico, ambos cayeron a la cama, Duncan al caer sobre Gwen, no dejo que ella tuviera ni un solo poco de su peso, él por su parte, no se quiso quedar atrás y también quito la blusa de ella, para luego quitarle rápidamente su mini falda dejándola solamente en su negra ropa interior y sus pantis negras, Gwen tampoco se quiso quedar atrás y desprendió al chico rápidamente de su pantalón, ambos se besaban con pasión, aunque el aire se les acabo y Duncan al no querer dejar de besar a Gwen, bajo con sus besos hasta el cuello de la chica, ambos entrelazaron sus manos, mientras él seguía con su trabajo y ella disfrutaba de tanto placer dado por aquel criminal que la había enamorado. Gwen acariciaba la espalda del chico mientras él seguía besando su cuello, Duncan no se resistió y bajo hasta los senos de la chica sacando un gemido por parte de ella

.- Duncan… Por favor – Gwen no resistía el placer

.- Jejeje – Duncan Rio maliciosamente

Él solo desabrocho el sostén de ella y masajeo uno de sus senos, mientras lamia y mordía el otro, Gwen al no resistir más, solto un gemido, lo cual hizo que Duncan tuviera deseos de escuchar más, así que estuvo por unos momentos más jugando con los senos de la chica, mientras ella seguía gimiendo, a Duncan se le hacía difícil dejar los senos de aquella chica, es que ya se había vuelto adicto a ellos, pero necesitaba escuchar gemidos más fuertes, así que decidió bajar, bajo lentamente, dejando besos por todo el camino hacia la zona "Prohibida" de Gwen, al llegar al lugar bajo las bragas de la chica, ella abrió las piernas para facilitarle el trabajo al chico, Duncan observo la intimidad de Gwen y se lamio los labios, luego comenzó a lamer aquella parte de la chica, haciendo que ella gimiera aun más fuerte. Gwen no lo podía evitar, sentir la lengua de Duncan jugar dentro de ella, era algo asombroso, ella ya no era virgen, había perdido la virginidad con Trent, pero él no se comparaba a Duncan, este chico era asombroso, si que sabía qué hacer, Gwen sentía como Duncan pasaba su lengua por su monte de venus, eso hizo que ella se arqueara un poco

.- ¡Sigue! – Grito ella a punto de tener un orgasmo

Duncan acelero el ritmo a lo que ella no aguanto y se vino

.- Oh… Si – Había tenido un orgasmo, uno de los mejores, pensó ella

Duncan al haber saciado su deseo, remplazo su lengua por uno de sus dedos, luego otro y otro, tres dedos se movían dentro de Gwen, ella seguía gimiendo, si Duncan seguía así iba a tener otro orgasmo y le daría en el gusto esta vez, pero solo le daría en el gusto con dejarlo tomar el control, pero no lo dejaría hacer que ella tuviera otro orgasmo, así que como pudo se sentó en la cama y tomo la mano de Duncan, para luego sacarla de su intimidad y no pudo evitar gemir ante eso

.- Solo… Hazlo – Dijo ella en el oído del chico

Definitivamente esta chica era única, solo lo dejaba tomar el control y ya, él había estado con muchas chicas antes, pero ella era la primera con la que tenia sexo… No, esto no era solo sexo, él le estaba haciendo el amor, le estaba haciendo el amor sin un condón de por medio, tal como debía ser, carne con carne, a lo natural, definitivamente era exquisito.

.- Como quieras, muñeca – Dijo Duncan

Volvió a besar a Gwen mientras la iba recostando lentamente en la cama, cuando ambos ya estuvieron recostados, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos

.- ¿Lista? – Pregunto él

.- Para lo que sea – Respondió ella

Duncan abrió un poco más las piernas de la chica y la penetro lentamente, aunque, para su sorpresa, nada había impedido la entrada de su miembro en el interior de Gwen, ella ya había perdido la virginidad, pero ¿Con quién?, claramente ella era una chica hermosa y por esa razón no era una sorpresa muy grande, pero aun así le interesaba saber con quién había perdido la virginidad su chica… Luego habría tiempo para respuestas.

A penas sintió como él la penetraba, ella gimió, ese chico era "Grande" no lo podía negar, pero aun así le daban celos saber que él ya había estado con otras chicas, eso era obvio, pero de ahora en adelante él seria suyo y de nadie más, ninguna otra zorra lo podría tocar otra vez, ninguna.

.- Hazlo… Rápido – Dijo Gwen, con la respiración agitada

Duncan no necesito otra palabra y acelero las embestidas, ahora eran rápidas y duras, era como tocar el cielo para la chica, además de que había tomado el ritmo del chico, definitivamente era algo perfecto. Gwen ya no podía más, al igual que Duncan, así que de un momento a otro ambos se vinieron, Gwen dio un gemido fuertemente y Duncan gruño, ambos cayeron rendidos a la cama, él salió de la chica y cubrió a ambos con la sábana blanca de la cama, Gwen solo se recostó en el pecho de Duncan

.- Me dejaste agotado, nena – Dijo él

.- Pero si te deje hacer a ti todo el trabajo – Ahora hablo ella

.- A eso me refiero

.- Sí, claro

.- Ahora duerme, luego te iré a dejar a tu casa y mañana iremos a robar ese mini-súper ¿Si?

.-… - Gwen no respondió y Duncan noto algo raro

.- Esta bien – Suspiro el chico – Mañana pasaras la noche conmigo ¿Sí?

.- Yo… – Gwen se sorprendió, ¿Cómo es posible que con solo mirarla se dio cuenta de lo que quería? – Esta bien

.- Así me gusta – Duncan beso a Gwen en la frente

Y así ambos se dejaron vencer por el sueño

Al día siguiente, la pareja estaban en un pequeño mini-súper en el cual solo estaba atendiendo un chico de cabello castaño, ojos verdes y de tez blanca, era lindo, pero Duncan era mejor, eso pensó Gwen, ambos estaban mirando como si nada, por los pasillos del lugar, en un momento cerca de la caja, ambos se separaron. Era la primera vez que Gwen iba descubierta y Duncan iba con unos anteojos de sol negros y con un gorro (O como le digan en tu país cx), sinceramente Gwen uso sus "Métodos" para convencer a Duncan de ir así por primera vez. La chica se dio cuenta de que salió la única mujer con su hijo del lugar, saco un papel higiénico para disimular que quería comprarlo, pero se levanto la blusa y observo la pistola que le gusto la primera vez que estuvo en casa de Duncan, la cual, el chico le obsequio, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya era el momento, saco la pistola, la cual estaba solo la mitad dentro de su pantalón, y camino rápidamente hacia el idiota de la caja

.- ¡Dame todo el dinero! – Grito la Chica, mientras apuntaba con la pistola al chico que estaba en la caja

.- ¡Oh, mierda! – Dijo Duncan, al darse cuenta de que ella no le dio ni una señal

El chico de la caja estaba agachado y gritaba por ayuda, a lo que Gwen le seguía apuntando con la pistola mientras le gritaba "¡Cállate!". Duncan por su parte sacaba el dinero de la caja metiéndolo en un saco

.- ¡Listo! – Dijo Duncan al momento de tener todo el dinero en el saco

.- ¡Vámonos! – Gwen en ningún momento dejo de apuntar con su amada pistola al pobre muchacho de la caja, solo hasta que Duncan hizo que ambos huyeran del lugar. Pero la pareja

no se dio cuenta de que una cámara de seguridad que apuntaba hacia la puerta de entrada, captando a la pareja que huía del mini-súper

* * *

.- Ultimas noticias… El criminal más buscado de la ciudad fue encontrado nuevamente, pero esta vez, con una mujer, ambos criminales son buscados por la policía y esta vez, los oficiales aseguraron que los buscaran hasta ser encontrados… Vivos o muertos – Dijo el hombre de las noticias mientras tenia la foto de la pareja a su lado izquierdo

**En casa de Gwen**

.- ¡¿QUÉ?!... ¡No puede ser que esa sea Gwen… MI Gwen! – La madre de la gotica se puso de pi y grito

.- Cálmate mamá, Gwen am… Es… Am… Está bien, me quede en blanco, no sé qué decir, te lo dejo a ti, suerte Patrick – Dijo Jaden, el hermano de Gwen, antes de irse a su cuarto

.- Tranquila Amy, Gwen va a estar bien, tenlo por seguro – Le dijo Patrick a la mujer mayor, mientras la volvía a sentar a su lado

.- No, es que esta chica me va a oír, se está convirtiendo en una rebelde

.- Pero Amy…

.- ¡Pero Amy nada! Voy a llamar a esa chica

**Por otro lado, en casa de Leshawna**

.- Amiga, ese chico es muy malo para ti… Mantente alejada, él es como un perro extraviado – Le dijo Leshawna a Gwen, mientras ambas estaban sentadas en la cama de la morena

.- Lo sé, pero lo amo y ya lo hecho, hecho esta, la policía nos busca, a Duncan y a mí y bueno… Ya no hay nada más que hacer – Gwen solo observaba el suelo

.- Pero… ¿Qué piensas tú de él? ¿Qué te hace creer que él también te ama?

.- Jejeje, bueno, es un estafador, no es para nada bueno, él un perdedor, él un vago… Él miente, es sucio, es poco fiable, él es un tonto con una pistola… Él es un rebelde con un corazón sostenido y aunque sé que esto no es inteligente… Él es un villano por la ley del diablo, él es un asesino sólo por diversión, ese hombre es un espía, es impredecible, no recibe ningún golpe, no recibe nada… Yo debí dejarlo ir, pero no. Y… Sé que me ama porque él tiene mi nombre tatuado en su brazo, es su amuleto de la suerte… Creo que eso está bien, él está conmigo

.- Bueno, chica, si tu lo amas y él a ti… No tengo razones para romperle la cara… Pero si se te llega a caer una lagrima por ese tonto, yo haré que se le caigan los dientes ¿De acuerdo?

.- De acuerdo, yo…

En ese momento el celular de Gwen comenzó a sonar

.- Hola… Mamá cálmate… En la casa de Leshawna… Está bien… Nos vemos – Gwen colgó el aparato – Nos vemos

.- Gwen… Sé que después de que te hiciste "famosa", no te veré dentro de mucho, así que solo te pido que me llames y me dejes visitarte en donde quiera que estés… Y no te preocupes, le dije a mi chofer que te fuera a dejar a tu casa o de lo contrario la policía te atraparia

.- Esta bien, gracias, nos vemos

Ambas se despidieron y Gwen se fue. Al llegar a su casa, la chica por fin se tranquilizo, aunque no duro mucho, ya que su madre se puso como loca al verla

.- ¡Gwen! ¡¿Cómo es posible que hayas cometido una locura así?! ¡Sabia que esas salidas seguidas significaban algo! – La madre de la chica gritaba mientras lloraba

.- Pero mamá estoy enamorada de un criminal. Y este tipo de amor no es racional, es físico

.- Pe… Pero hija… - La mujer mayor seguís llorando

.- Mamá por favor no llores, estaré bien – Dijo Gwen

.- Pero… – Volvió a decir la mujer

.- Las razones de lado, no lo puedo negar, amo a ese chico… Ahora… Si lo aceptas genial y si no… Nos vemos mamá – La chica dijo esto antes de salir

.- ¡Gwen, espera! – Grito Amy

.- Déjala – Patrick hablo con voz firme

.- Pero… - Amy no se lo creía

.- Ella lo ama y eso es lo que importa, si dice que va a estar bien, entonces confía en ella – El hombre la miraba mientras la chica se iba

Amy solo observaba a su hija irse, sabía que desde ese momento, solo la podría llamar o saber de ella por las noticias, diarios, etc. Y cuando la llamara tendría que rogar para que su hija la perdonara y dejara que la visitaran junto a su nuevo novio.

Gwen al irse recordó algo, su hermano, se giro y lo vio observándola, ella solo le sonrió y le enseño su celular, a lo que el chico también le sonrió y le mostró el suyo, eso significaba que Gwen lo llamaría y que él también a ella, no perderían el contacto, en ese momento ella se sintió aliviada ya que al menos, estaría en continuo contacto con su hermano

* * *

_Bueno, hola de nuevo_

_El próximo capítulo será el último, ¿Razón?, la responderé ahora:_

_**xandra19:**_ _No, no fue necesario contestar xD_

_Lo capítulos no los limito por los reviews, solo tengo más historias en mente y esta era algo solo por un momento loco de inspiración al escuchar la canción_

_Ahora, gracias por comentar en cada capítulo, linda._

* * *

_Ahora, otra cosa, ayer vi el episodio 5 de "Drama total all stars" y en el momento en el que Gwen dijo que la emoción con Duncan se había ido (O algo así, ya que los subtitulos de Youtube no sirven de mucho xd y el capitulo aun no lo subtitulan) me sentí mal :( Digo, todo iba tan bien y de un momento a otro... Nada, Gwen ya no siente nada (O al menos, eso dio a entender) Yo quería que siguieran juntos, no es justo... Bueno, quedan muchos capítulos por delante, espero que las cosas se arreglen... Hasta entonces, tendré que esperar para ver que pasa_

_Nos vemos y sean malvados :3_


	5. Chapter 5

_Les recomiendo que este capítulo (Como es tan corto xd) lo lean con la canción, digo, para ponerle más emoción a la cosa xD_

_Sin nada más que decir, a leer_

* * *

Había pasado 1 semana desde que Gwen se fue con Duncan, ella y su hermano hablaban todos los días, aunque hablar por celular no era lo mismo que verlo, aunque no lo admitiera, le gustaba molestar a ese chico, le gustaba jugar con él, claro, a las luchas, aunque era un juego un tanto injusto ya que la chica siempre ganaba. Gwen estaba dormida, sin preocupaciones, sin pensar en la policía, sin pensar en escapar, no pensaba en nada

.- Despierta, nena – Dijo Duncan, entrando a la habitación

.- Buenos días – Gwen se sentó en la cama

Duncan se acerco y le dio una taza de café, acompañada de un beso en la frente a la chica

La pareja estuvo todo el día en la casa de Duncan, ahora no podían salir mucho, ya que todo el FBI los buscaba, eso era algo malo para ellos, pero por suerte un amigo de Duncan les llevaba todos los días todo tipo de cosas necesarias para el hogar.

Ya eran las 4 de la tarde y Gwen estaba recostada en la cama con los ojos cerrados pensando en todo lo que había vivido en los últimos meses, se había convertido en una criminal, se escapo de su casa, se fue a vivir con otro criminal, pero si lo pensaba bien… Esa última parte no le molestaba, el tipo era un criminal al 100% pero ella lo amaba y sabía muy bien que él también a ella, solo se lo había dicho una vez pero aunque no lo hubiera dicho ella ya lo sabía, porque él lo demostraba, eran esas pequeñas cosas con las que día a día la enamoraba más y más, los sentimientos que sentía por aquel criminal eran sentimientos que nunca había sentido por otro chico y estaba segura que nunca los volvería a sentir por alguien más. Aun recordaba cuando el chico le dijo que se había tatuado su nombre en su brazo, llego a la casa con una chaqueta de cuero, cosa rara en el, ya que siempre se quitaba la chaqueta en la entrada, ella no le dio mucha importancia, pero cuando estaban en su "Intimidad" ella se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho Duncan, le pregunto_ **"¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿De qué te sirve escribirte "Gwen" en el brazo?"**_, ya que pensó que era una locura, pero cuando él le dijo **_"Lo hice porque este es mi amuleto de la suerte"_**, en ese momento ella entendió que lo que el chico sentía por ella era más que solo un "Te quiero".

En todos los días que Gwen había hablado con su hermano, el menor le había dicho que todos sus familiares habían llamado a su madre preguntando por ella, eso era algo extraño, sus familiares solo se presentaban en fechas importantes, cumpleaños, navidades, años nuevos, etc. Y ahora que ella era "Famosa" se les ocurría llamar a su madre para preguntar por ella, pero bueno, así era su familia, solo cuando la familia Harris (Apellido que desde que la madre de Gwen se caso con Patrick, se había convertido en el nuevo apellido de la mayor, Gwen y su hermano) lograba algo importante, siempre estaban los familiares de Gwen para felicitarlos, pero si no lograban nada, los Harris no existían hasta las fechas especiales

Gwen, después de pensar, decidió ir a darse un baño, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Duncan, ya que fue detrás de ella al baño, claro, sin que la chica lo viera. Ya dentro, Gwen comenzó a desnudarse para luego entrar a la ducha, una vez ahí, sintió un ruido, pero no lo tomo mucho en cuenta y siguió con lo suyo, pero cuando sintió como unos fuertes brazos la tomaban por la cintura se volteo algo asustada, pero al darse cuenta de que solo era Duncan, se tranquilizo, luego se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban, obviamente ya habían tenido relaciones, pero nunca lo habían hecho en la ducha. El chico se dio cuenta de algo raro, así que no espero más tiempo y después de una sonrisa picara, la beso, la beso con pasión y deseo, Gwen no tardo en corresponder al beso, las manos de ambos vagaban por la espalda del otro, mientras sentían como el calor subía más y más y claramente no era el agua que salía de la ducha la que se hacia más caliente. (Les dejare este sensual baño a ustedes, vean el vídeoclip de la canción, ahí salen partes de lo que quería escribir, pero mi cerebrito no quiso darme inspiración para hacer esta parte xd)

.- Termina de ducharte para que comamos algo – Dijo Duncan antes de darle un corto beso a Gwen en los labios y salir de la ducha

.- Si – Dijo la chica mientras veía el trasero de su novio

.- Y otra cosa – Volvió a decir él mientras volteaba nuevamente hacia la gotica

.- Dime – La chica ahora lo miro a los ojos

.- Deja de ser tan pervertida – Le regalo una sonrisa a una muy sonrojada Gwen

Después de comer algo, la pareja se recostó en la cama mientras disfrutaban de la compañía del otro

.- ¿Qué crees que pase ahora? – Pregunto Gwen

.- Ciertamente… No lo se

.- Yo...

Pero en ese momento el celular de Duncan comenzó a sonar y él contesto

.- Dime... ¡¿QUÉ?!... ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA NO ME DIJISTE ANTES?!... De acuerdo, adiós – Duncan colgó

.- ¿Qué?… ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Gwen, mirando con preocupación al punk

.- El FBI nos encontró

.- ¿Qué? – Gwen no lo creía

.- Tenemos que irnos rápido – Duncan se acerco a las cámaras de seguridad que tenia

**_Por otro lado_**

.- Entren – Dijo un oficial y acto seguido, muchos del FBI rodearon el lugar en donde se encontraban Gwen y Duncan

**_Dentro de la casa_**

Gwen se puso de pie y se cambio la blusa, luego observo los televisores de las cámaras de seguridad y vio como el FBI rodeaban la casa. Gwen observo a Duncan con algo de preocupación, pero él no se dio cuenta ya que estaba observando al FBI mientras se acercaba más y más al lugar, Gwen por su parte, abrió un poco la cortina de una de las ventanas y logro ver a muchos de los oficiales. Ambos se acercaron de espaldas al otro, cuando se tocaron las espaldas, entrelazaron las manos, luego se voltearon y se miraron directamente a los ojos para luego besarse con pasión

**_Fuera de la casa_**

.- ¡DISPAREN! – Grito un oficial

**_Dentro de la casa_**

La pareja se seguía besando mientras un millón de balas cruzaban las paredes y pasaban por alrededor de ellos, hasta que las balas se detuvieron

El FBI entro en el lugar, el cual ya estaba destrozado, buscaron por todos los rincones de la casa, hasta que...

.- Los sospechosos han abandonado el edificio, repito, han abandonado el edificio – Dijo un oficial

Jamás los encontrarían, la pareja ya iban muy lejos, ahora solo se preocuparían de no llamar la mucho la atención, después de todo ya eran muy conocidos y no debían dejar que el incidente del FBI se volviera a repetir, pero claramente, seguirían con su vida de crímenes, él porque le gustaba estar en contra de la ley y ella porque bueno, ¿Qué podía hacer? Ya había comenzado y ahora le gustaba ese estilo de vida y no le importaba lo que dijeran los demás, después de todo ella se había enamorado de Duncan… Un **criminal.**

* * *

****_Y así termina :) ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno?, ¿Malo?... A mi en lo personal... No mucho, no ,lo se, siento que le falto algo_

_Bueno, nos vemos en un próximo fic de esta pareja_

_P.D. Así que ahora Gwen y Courtney ahora son amigas... Interesante... Yo solo quiero que Gwen vuelva con Duncan, si Courtney fuera su amiga lo aceptaría, claro, habrían celos de por medio, pero vamos... A ella ahora le gusta Scott ¿O no?... Pero no me seguiré torturando mentalmente, dejare que las cosas pasen... Aunque si no se quedan juntos me desepcionaría mucho :(_


End file.
